The Day I Became His
by RedPanda23
Summary: Lucy is tired of being called weak by Gajeel so she decides she's going to fight him, Natsu doesn't want her to and Gray advises her against it, but still Lucy sticks to her plan. The day has come and it's time to fight. But will Natsu let her finish it? Even if it means she could die? (Planned Lemons, be wary)
1. No Winner's Circle

His breath hit her neck and she gasped, her hand tightening around the keys in her hand. Natsu said that she had to stay strong and she couldn't run away or that would show them how weak she was, Grey even said that in order to win this battle, she couldn't show any weakness or her life could be at stake.

"Lucy…" the breathing at her neck quickened as the voice belonging to the breath whispered her name. "I want you to give me all you got… 'cause I'm not backing down."

"I-I don't want you to…Ga-gajeel…" her eyes found Levy's and all she saw was worry in them. Tears sparkled on the tips of her lashes and that's when Lucy gripped Gemini's key in her hand tightly and jumped as far from Gajeel as possible. She turned toward him and braced herself, feet apart, knees slightly bent, swallow, focus, get ready, FIGHT! "Open gate of the Twins! Gemini!" The words whoosh out of my mouth and suddenly Gemi and Mini are standing in front of me, a short laugh escapes the Dragon Slayer's mouth and he stands ready to fight. The Twins stumble towards him and he kicks them backwards, they quickly shift and become exact copies of Gajeel, landing perfectly and matching his stance, his face flattens out as he squints his eyes at the clones before he whirls at them, using iron rods to attack them. My hands form fists as one goes down but Gemini quickly starts to mimic Gajeel, matching his blows and dealing counters that surprise me. I hear Natsu shout in glee and I glance at him, but it's enough for Gajeel to pound the ground and send me flying into the side of the Guild. I feel splinters of wood cut into my back but I quickly push off and flip over the irritated mage so I'm behind him. I roundhouse his head but he grabs my foot and throws me at one of his doppelgangers as he shoves a large iron spike through the other. They return to their bulbous blue forms and Mini goes back to the Spirit Realm, I quickly nod to Gemi and he follows her.

I scurry backwards and launch myself backwards as Gajeel's iron rod comes down to smash the ground. I summon Virgo and she quickly goes to deflect Gajeel as he torpedoes towards me. "That all you got? Your stupid Spirits to keep me away from you? How about you fight me hand to hand?" Virgo slams him to the ground using Spica Hole and I hear her mutter 'Gladly,' before kicking him in the face and transforming into her Gorilla Form. I hear Gajeel laughing and before I can react I'm in the air again and this time falling onto one of Gajeel's iron spikes.

I hear Natsu before I see him pinning Gajeel to the ground. "What is your problem!?" He shouts and I see his eyes are blazing. I don't even realize that I'm in Gray's arms until he sits me upright and stands to hold back Levy.

"Stop them, Gray!" She whimpers as his cold stare fixes on the petite bluenette.

"I can't…this is their fight now…Gajeel should know better than to go back on his word like that. He wasn't supposed to hurt Lucy, just fight her until exhaustion. He could've _killed_ her Levy. What would you rather have? A banged up Gajeel? Or a dead Lucy?" Her eyes shine with tears as her eyes meet mine, I see the conflict that has settled there and I know that the choice is tearing up both her mind and her heart. I feel hands grabbing me roughly and pulling me up, I turn and see Loke and I gasp, he's covered in cuts and bruises and I touch his face but he pulls away from me and I feel myself tense. Loke is gone as suddenly as he was there and I feel a curious urge to go after him, but I don't. I couldn't go where he had gone…

I turn back to see Gajeel pushing Natsu for what must have been the umpteenth time and the fire burning in his eyes is almost like ice. "Touch me again!" He shouts and Gajeel smirks as he pokes Natsu and sends his shoulder back just a sliver. "That's it! Someone get me some fire!" My eyes find Happy who is darting towards the two Dragon Slayers with a lantern. I turn to quip at Gray but Juvia has already grabbed the lantern and smashed it, diminishing the fire with a spritz of water and smiling at Gray like a puppy waiting for a treat. He offers her none. "Did anybody hear me? Get me some fire so I can beat this metal eating bastard to a pulp! How _dare_ he _hurt my Lucy!_" He says, his voice so sober everyone takes a step back.

"Looks like no one is going to help you get, as you say, 'fired up,'" Gajeel guffaws. That's when Natsu lets loose everything. The first punch is thrown and it sends Gajeel into a building across the way, and assorted group of people gather closer but Master is already shooing them away, not wanting this to get more publicity than it already has. Erza is shouting at the other members to go back into the Guild and she orders Gray to take Levy and me inside. I pull away from Gray as he tries to grab my arm.

"I can walk you know!" I shout and suddenly he throws me to Erza and she pushes me inside. I look back and see that Natsu is being pummeled by Gajeel and I rush back to the door only to be stopped by Mira.

"Don't, you know what's gonna happen…it's best if you just stay inside or go home." Someone calls and I look to see who but Mira's dazzling smile catches my eye and I look back at her.

"Do you want to have a smoothie or something Lucy? I'm sure it won't take them too long." She's so positive even when two Dragon Slayers are outside beating the crap out of each other.

"No thanks Mira, I'm just going to go home and wait it out there…I have to pay the rent too…" I say and clutch my keys. Mirajane's smile dulls before leaving her face altogether.

"You should really take Happy with you…you know…just in case!" Her smile returns and I look at Happy who is struggling to free his tail from under Erza's foot so he can get more fire for Natsu. I walk over and grab him before exiting the Guild and heading home. I hear each punch as it connects to flesh and I cringe at every sound.

It's only when I get home with a now passed out Happy that I realize that Natsu called me "his."


	2. Perv in my Apartment

I come back to reality and find I am still standing in front of the door, Happy is still sleeping in my arms, and the slab of wood is still slightly ajar. Nothing has changed since I left this morning all geared up for my fight with Gajeel, a fight I didn't even get to finish. I look around and sigh contemplating whether or not I should just put Happy down and leave again to go start a mission or something. But before I can even decide I feel myself propelled towards the floor and a heavy body on top of me. I squirm and hear Natsu's voice as he moans. "What the hell are you doing Natsu?" I screech pushing myself up from the floor and crawling away from him, his words circling around in my head repeatedly.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing, Luce?! Have you finally lost your last screw? Why were you just standing there when you know I was planning on coming over...it's like you wanted me to be on top of you, or something." My cheeks flame and I stand up and go to slap him but he catches my hand and starts looking at my arms furiously. He turns it over and I pull it out of his grasp.

"What are you doing now?" I ask and he grabs my arm again, "Let go of me!" I shout, yanking my arm away this time.

"Lucy, you're hurt! I won't let you just sit here in pain! I have to take care of you!" My mind flashes again to his words 'How _dare_ you _hurt_ _my Lucy_!'

"Are you crazy? I'm fine, Natsu...if I were hurt don't you think I would've asked Wendy to heal me?" His face becomes a frown.

"Is there anything wrong with me wanting to take care of my nakama?" He asks, his voice quiet and sober, which is an unusual combination for him.

"I guess not..." I say and I feel my butt hit the couch before I can apologize. He is looking at my arm, slowly moving up from my fingers, to my palm, to my forearm, than my upper arm and finally my shoulders. I expect him to go back down the other one but instead I feel a sharp pain on my collarbone. Natsu pulls back and he's smiling.

"Now you really are hurt so I _have _to stay here and make sure you get better." He is triumphant in his words but I can only stare at him incredulously.

"What did you do?!" I screech and run to the bathroom where there is a large red bite mark on my chest. "Are you insane, Natsu?! I can't go anywhere now! I don't own anything to cover this up except for a scarf and it's too hot outside to wear one!" He's in the doorway and I can only look at him as he smirks.

"You can't go to the guild and get missions either...guess you have to move in with me too..." I punch his snarky face and he flys backwards.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO MOVE IN WITH YOU?! YOU JUST FUCKING BIT ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" I wish I had fire magic right now so I could burn him to ashes...he'd probably only eat it and do more damage to me...and my apartment.

"Geez Luce, all you had to say was no..." he rubs his head and gets up. "Take off your shirt," he says as he goes into the kitchen.

"WHAT?! GET OUT YOU LITTLE PERV!"

"Hey keep it down, Happy is sleeping," the way he whispers makes me want to pummel him. I feel myself seething as I rush after him and smack him across the face. "Lucy what is your problem?!"

"You. Are. Unbelievable! You just told me to take my shirt off! Now you're just walking around my place like nothing happened?! YOU _BIT_ Me!"

"Yeah I bit you so what? And yeah I told you to take your shirt off but don't you think its cuz I care about you?" He shrugs and looks at me like there is no reason to be furious.

"NO! No I don't!" I go to slap him again but he catches my wrist and kisses the palm of my hand.

"What if I said it nicely...like Gajeel speaks to Levy? Like Loke speaks to you...he's mad at you too you know...but not as mad as I am..." My eyes widen and I go to punch him but he grabs my other wrist. I try to knee him in his balls but he just spreads my legs with his.

"When did we get on the topic of you being angry?! I'm the angry one here! You barge in here, you bite me, you ask me to take my shirt off, you try and change the subject, and you are keeping me from enacting my rage on you!" His eyes darken and a fire starts in them.

"Luce...what if I didn't ask? What if I just took it off?" I gasp and he presses into me.

"You wouldn't!" He laughs.

"What if I did though?" He presses closer and now it's harder to breathe.

"Stop, Natsu, this isn't funny...did Gray put you up to this?" I ask and eye him. The look of shock that crosses his face almost feels like a slap to mine but I push through and narrow my eyes at him. He releases me and turns to leave.

"Maybe I was wrong about you Lucy...maybe you _aren't_ mine...maybe not..._yet_." He picks up Happy and the door is shut before I can even realize it.


	3. Declaration Proclamation, Do You Accept?

I make my way to Natsu's later that night and I feel like an idiot...how could I ask him something so stupid? 'Did Gray put you up to this?' Natsu wouldn't do something like that because Gray had said something...but still i want answers...and if I have to go and beg him for them, even though I'm afraid of what they'll be, I will.

I knock only once and the door is open and Natsu is standing there bruised and bloodied. "The other guy lo-" the rest of the words tumble from his lips and onto the ground as he falls forward. I catch him and struggle to get him back inside.

"Happy?" I shout but he doesn't appear. "Dammit Natsu...how can you do this when I'm here for answers?" I ask but he is silent too. I get him to his couch and lay him down. "I can't just leave you like this..." I mutter and look for a blanket or something to cover him as I resolve to take off his vest and scarf so he doesn't choke in his sleep. I find a large red plaid one and smell it to make sure its clean but my goal sheet is wiped clean as I take in the familiar scent of my pink-haired dragon slayer. Whoa...did I just call Natsu _mine_? I look at him and set the blanket on his legs before attempting the tedious task of removing his clothes. He murmurs my name and I stop as I finally get him to roll enough so I can get his vest off. An arm hooks around me and pulls me down so that I am on top of my nakama, I just look at him and smile. "Natsu...you can stop playing now..." I whisper and try to get off but his arm tightens around me and I hear him say my name again. "Nat-" his lips are on mine and I almost scream but then I stop. He's dreaming about kissing me? _No Lucy, he's probably dreaming about doing more than kissing you!_ I hear my inner self scream at me and I wish I could face-palm myself for even thinking that.

My thoughts are made reality when I feel something hard pressing into my belly. _Shit!_ I try to get up again but Natsu rolls over and we end up on the floor...I again, have become his landing pillow. I groan in pain and smack Natsu. He doesn't wake up. "GOD DAMMIT NATSU! JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" I scream as loud as I can and he stirs slightly, only enough to allow himself to readjust then he doses off again. His arm is now around my waist and his erection is now pressed into my thigh, his face is closer to my breasts than I'd like it to be but when he moans out my name, the warmth of the air makes my nipples harden. "Fuck...Natsu...get off me!" I whimper and try again to release myself but it is again futile. I try to roll so I am on top like I was before but that doesn't even work. Doing all this work has gotten me hot and tired, so tired that the filter of my mind has broken and thoughts of what Natsu could be doing to me in his sleep bombard my mind.

Is he teasing me? Biting me? Fucking me? Sucking my nipples? Binding me? Or are we just making out? So many scenes of instinctual actions fill my head and I moan at one where Natsu is behind me and teasing me with his dick. Suddenly I feel Natsu pulling me closer to him and I decide that if I can't get out from under I might as well enjoy the warmth and go one night without the security of my apartment around me, because I have the next best thing...Natsu.

I wake and Natsu is staring at me, I'm curled around him and he is still hard. My eyes widen and I sit up quickly. He is still on the floor but his eyes are bugging out of his head and I look down at myself seeing pale naked skin covered in love bites. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shout and he just shrugs and continues staring at me. "Well stop LOOKING!" I shriek and grab the blanket from last night to pull around me. I feel his hot hands on my back and he's pulling me against him.

"Lucy, if this isn't a dream...please don't ruin this..." I stiffen and he holds me tighter. "Please..." he kisses the back of my neck and I shiver.

"What do you mean, _isn't_?" I ask quietly and he turns me around and kisses me gently, answering my question with just that single touch. He pulls me closer and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling myself even closer.

"Luce...I haven't been able to get you out of my head for weeks, your scent drives me wild, just your eyes alone if they even look my way...be mine, Lucy Heartfilia, please, be my mate." I look at him, our eyes meeting and I feel his skin beneath my hands heat. My mind is whirling at every word he has said and I stare at myself now, I stare at him, I trace the first bite that he gave me and I look into his eyes again.

"Natsu..." I whisper and the fire in his eyes fades and is replaced by a sadness. "You never...I...why didn't you say anything when you first started...you know...thinking about me?"

"I've always thought about you Luce...ever since we first met...but it was always as my Nakama. Now? I can't explain it..."

"Natsu, you don't have to...your body is explaining to me how you feel right now." I say and look down without really looking down.

"Lucy it's not just that...I think I'm in love with you!"


	4. Come on Baby Light My Fire

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I have just been struck dumb by my favorite dragon slayer and there is no way of brushing it off.

In love with me? How could..."How could you be in love with me? I'm...I'm not ev-" His lips stop my insult and he pulls me against him firmly.

"Don't do this...don't ruin this...just let me love you Lucy. Forget about the outside and just focus on this one moment, forget about the other guys that you're thinking about right now...I know you're thinking about them because I see the worry in your eyes...I always see it. When they hug you goodbye or just give you a peck on the cheek instead of full blown territorial kissing. You worry about what will happen when they leave...but I'm never going to leave. Lucy, I love you, I'm sure of that now, I love your laugh, I love your smile, the way your eyes light up when you've made a contract? It drives me crazy because I want to do that. I want to make you happy, Lucy Heartfilia. So please, let me love you." I don't realize I'm crying until he wipes a tear from my face, his palm laying flat on my cheek and he kisses me gently and I realize that all those nights of wanting him to hold me...every time some asshole broke my heart, Natsu was the one I wanted to call or asked to come over. I refused to cry but I did because he made me feel safe...he made me forget about the pain...he just made me feel happy. The gentle kiss becomes a fervent one and it's not because of him, it's because of me.

I hear Natsu's growl and he is on top of me, grinding against me, wanting me. I moan as his fingers find me and I arch into his touch, his mouth moves down my body, kissing and licking every inch of me. I gasp when his fingers find my sex and slowly move in and out, his tongue working the tender bud of flesh that feels so sensitive with him. His moan vibrates my entire being and pushes me higher. "Natsu," I whimper and he becomes even more fervent in his movements, I feel myself building and suddenly I'm at the point where one touch will send me toppling over. His tongue licks my slit and flicks my clit and I scream his name. I feel him thrust inside me and I cum again, shaking and clinging to him as he starts to move inside of me.

We rock slowly at first and then I hear myself whisper 'don't hold back' and the next thing I know I'm on my knees and Natsu is holding me against him, pinching and rolling my nipples while pumping into me hard and his mouth is fastened to my shoulder giving me yet another love bite. The speed that I fall at puts me into a daze and I cum harder than I ever have and I hear Natsu yell my name as he finds his own release and collapses next to me. Our breathing matches and I lay next to him, his arm winds around my waist and pulls me closer, he buries his face into my neck and inhales, causing me to moan when he rubs his face against me much like a cat. I tug his hair lightly and he pulls back and I find myself kissing him gently.

"I'll be your mate, Natsu," I whisper and he chuckles a little bit, before kissing me hard.

"Luce, what we just did is considered mating," he whispers into my ear, and I feel the redness creep into my face.


End file.
